Anti Love Potion? or Love Potion?
by Lya the Great
Summary: Because of a certain ANTILOVEPOTION,love blooms,but it's impossible!It's ANTILOVE!AGAINST LOVE!OR maybe I should check the dictionary, “Yeah,they were even stupider when they became Natsume’s fan girls!I mean what so good about you any way!Hahaha”
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone!

Sorry I started another story, without finishing the other one, but I update almost every day so don't worry.

Hope you'll like this one.

Please Review!

* * *

**ANTI-LOVE POTION **

**CHAPTER 1**

**THAT BAKA, DRANK IT**

**

* * *

  
**

Another normal day in the Alice Academy,

"**AHHHH! I'm flying! WOW!"**

"**HOTARU-SAMA WE'LL BE WITH YOUR SIDE FOREVER"**

"**ANNA-CHAN THE FOOD YOU MADE JUST MOVED AND TALKED ... TO ME!"**

"**KOKO STOP READING MY MIND!"**

"**RUKA-KUN! BE MY DATE!!"**

"**NATSUME-KUN!"**

**CRASH**

"**RUKA-KUN NATSUME-KUN WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"**

Well, if you go to this academy it'll be normal for you. And that includes our protagonists of this story.

The person who was flying? That was Mikan Sakura she was being thrown in the air for her fun

Imai Hotaru was being adored once again with her wonderful inventions

And well Anna, she made another mess again with what she cooks

Koko? His reading someone's mind

And our two heartthrobs

Natsume and Ruka you say?

Oh! They were being once again chased by their rabid fan girls (*man eating*)

Until one of Ruka's animal friends saved them and took them up in the air.

Well, that's pretty normal especially for elementary students in Alice Academy.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Two boys landed gracefully in the air they were the two boys who were being chased by their fan girls namely Ruka Nogi having a blonde hair with icy blue eyes and Natsume Hyuuga (In America: Hyuga) with raven hair and crimson red eyes.

They quickly approached a girl with dark short hair and dark blue eyes, Hotaru Imai her Alice Invention.

"Imai—" the said girl immediately stopped the person who called her from talking

"Hyuuga, have you decided yet?"

'Damn this pride!' Natsume thought irritated, emitting a dark aura. Ruka noticing his bestfriend's dark aura decide to handle it

"What he meant to say, Is that we agree on what you said"

With this Hotaru smirked "500,000 rabbits" she stated with rabbit signs in her eyes.

"What you said it was "200,000 rabbits?! Are you insane?" Ruka argued

"Tsk, you made me wait that's another 100,000 rabbits, then interrupting me 100,000 and then making me compute and waste my saliva 100,000" Hotaru bluntly replied.

The two boys just only sweat dropped.

'She's completely a money-freak' both of them thought.

"HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two lads and one lass turned their heads it was a girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes, she was Mikan Sakura; the girl who was being thrown n the air for _'fun' _her Alice Nullification. She was with a girl with pink hair and green eyes, her name was Anna.

"Hotaru, you promised me that we were going to shop together!" Mikan stated practically teary-eyed

"I'm busy Mikan…"

"But Hotar—"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Hotaru-chan Mikan-chan just wants to hang out…" Anna interrupted

Seeing Anna Hotaru's eyes glistened, Anna has an Alice that can make potions its perfect.

"Sure" Hotaru bluntly replied

"Eh??" all of them replied in chorus (well except for Natsume)

"Yeah, but the two of you will be helping me with something." Hotaru stated

"Sure! Anything for you Hotaru!" Mikan stated then tried to hug her bestfriend

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Don't come near me with your baka-germs"

Everyone sweat dropped

'Weird relationship'

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**4 HOURS LATER…**

"Hyuuga, Nogi, it's done" an expressionless Hotaru stated.

"Honestly Natsume, Ruka-pyon, you could have just called me for help with your fan girls" Mikan stated

Which made the two boys blush.

"How, can she help?" a voice out of no where said

"Eh, is that it Natsume?" a boy with blonde hair stated as he went out of the bushes.

Instantly Natsume's eyes pierced him

"Eh.. hey Koko! Mind helping us?" Anna asked

"With the fan girls? Sure."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later…**

"**Hahahaha, they are really stupid! Hahaha**" Mikan stated clutching her sides.

"Tsk, I know they were stupid, but not that stupid Hyuuga" Hotaru stated smirking.

"**Yeah, they were even stupider when they became Natsume's fan girls! I mean what so good about you any way?! Hahaha**" Mikan stated while pointing at Natsume.

Natsume already had his bangs cover his eyes and hands in his pockets

"tsk, what do you know" Natsume retorted, "Let's go Ruka"

Natsume then turned around until

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Mou Hotaru! What did I do?" Mikan stated kneeling on the ground

"For being a baka, baka" Hotaru said bluntly

"I'm not a baka you know…" Mikan stated as she went near the table and took a glass to drink.

Everyone went pale even Natsume, everyone had their eyes widened and only one thing went in their heads

'uh-oh'

"And I sometimes wonder why you call me baka…" Mikan continued after finishing what she was _'drinking'._

"You really are a baka, you know…" Hotaru stated.

"There you –"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Eh?? What was that for?"

**FREEZE**

Well I guess you're all wondering what's going on? With what she drank and what had happened.

Well, some of you my dear readers might have some clue already on what's going on.

**And YES, what they**_** thought**_** she drank was the ANTI-LOVE POTION they created.**

Let's take a peak on what happened 1 hour and 30 minutes ago…

_FLASHBACK_

"Oh Natsume-kun you're so cute with your kitty costume!!"

"Ruka-kun, you're so cute with you're bunny costume too!!"

Girls were squealing everywhere,

"Darn it! I forgot to bring my camera with me!!!!!"

At the word 'camera' and 'forgot' Natsume and Ruka we're relieved, but Hotaru flashed pictures at them.

"Don't worry; I'll sell you pictures of these two…" Hotaru stated

With that the girls squealed in delight.

"So, any of you girls, have any requests?"

"Have a date with me!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a girl shouted and practically fainted.

"DO THE CHICKEN DANCE NATSUME–KUN!!"

"AND THE MACARENA RUKA-KUN!!"

Hearing those words,

Hotaru, Mikan, Anna and Koko erupted from laughter; they tried to imagine those two dancing the Macarena and chicken dance, with there costumes!

I mean Natsume and dance; namely chicken dance don't go together, same with Ruka.

But for those two…

"DO THE CHICKEN DANCE NATSUME–KUN!!"

"AND THE MACARENA RUKA-KUN!!"

**WIND WIND WIND WIND**

"**NO" **they replied in chorus then glared

SILENCE SILENCE SILENCE

"I STILL LOVE YOU NATSUME-KUN!!!"

"ME TOO RUKA-KUN!!"

"Well, if you do love us, care to drink these?" Ruka stated then gave them his best smiles and Natsume gave them his hottest smirks.

The girls squealed so much that everyone covered there ears.

"We made them especially for you…" The two lads replied with a smile and smirk

Which made the girls squealed, and argued on the 'drinks'.

Minutes later they stopped on what they were doing and left without acknowledging any of the two boys.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

So got it?

Good

Let's go back to where we took off in the story.

**PLAY**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Eh?? What was that for?"

"For being an idiot, idiot" Hotaru stated.

"Do you feel anything wrong Mikan-chan?" Ruka stated as he approached the poor innocent girl.

"Yeah, why? Should I not be alright?" Mikan stated

"Arghh,"

"Tsk, Ruka stop wasting your time on polka" Natsume stated

"NATSUME! STOP BEING A PERVERT! WE HELPED YOU, YOU KNOW!" Mikan said

"Tsk," Natsume then looked at her

'Those eyes, his not…Happy' Mikan thought

"Those eyes, his not…happy" Koko stated while looking at Mikan.

…DANGEROUS GLARE….

PUNCH!

"STOP READING PEOPLE'S MINDS KOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'Bye Koko' everyone thought as they looked at Koko flying far far far away.

* * *

FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE (in this chappy k?)

Well, what do yah think??

Please do reveiw.

Bye2.

See yah on the next chappy.

Oh BTW, please read my other stories...

Just click my profile here in FF.

**REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT....I REPEAT DO NOT OWN GA.**

IF I EVER DID OWN IT

THERE **WILL BE A SEASON** 2 by now... huhuhu....

* * *

**ANTI LOVE POTION**

**Chapter 2**

**THAT BAKA'S A BAKA**

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

**8 in the evening**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Sakura-san, lights off now, time to sleep" a pink robot knocked at Mikan's door.

**INSIDE THE ROOM**

"I wonder what I did to make Natsume and Ruka like that…" Mikan stated lying in her bed

**FLASHBACK**

"_Natsume, Ruka-pyon where were you two? The two of you suddenly went MIA –"Mikan stated as she was about to sit in the two lads' table, until she was cut off_

"_I don't feel like eating, seeing your ugly face here, tsk" Natsume stated as he began to leave_

"_Natsu—"Ruka was about to talk when Mikan beat him to it_

"_NATSUME, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"_

_The yelled boy just turned around to face the one who yelled at him, by then everyone's eyes are fixed on them._

"_You, you're my problem. Go away already" Natsume stated coldly, and left with Ruka by is side._

'_**You, you're my problem. Go away already' 'You, you're my problem. Go away already'**_

'_**You, you're my problem. Go away already' 'You, you're my problem. Go away already'**_

'_**You, you're my problem. Go away already' 'You, you're my problem. Go away already'**_

'_**You, you're my problem. Go away already' 'You, you're my problem. Go away already'**_

**END OF** **FLASHBACK**

"You, you're my problem. Go away already" Mikan repeated in her room

"I'm his problem, I should go away" Mikan stated as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Maybe I' am, "

"And maybe I should…" she stated as another tear fell, she then decided to sleep.

When she closed her eyes, something flickered inside her room, but she was already asleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**HOTARU'S ROOM**

HOTARU'S POV

Maybe I didn't create an Anti-Love Potion at all, I stated as I looked at the video before me.

That Baka is obviously affected by Hyuuga's words, but she drank the potion, how could that be?

Did I make a Love Potion? But then again we saw all the fan girls leave…

Or maybe whoever drinks it turns the person's emotions reverse, like a 'Reverse Potion'.

I widened my eyes, MAYBE THAT'S IT!

I switched on my computer and searched about reverse potions, but I failed.

I then decided to test it on something else, tomorrow.

That Baka is such a Baka. She obviously likes Hyuuga Natsume.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**INSIIDE THE CLASS… .**

"Morning!" a girl with auburn hair entered the room

"Mikan-chan! Your hair…" Anna pointed, indeed her hair wasn't in pigtails anymore, but it was down.

"Oh, I just forgot to braid it, wait..." Mikan replied as if nothing happened that evening.

Minutes later her hair was back with two pigtails, she then approached her seat with eyes on her.

"_NATSUME, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"_

'_You, you're my problem. Go away already'_

'This is my seat after all, what he said won't change that I'll sit here' Mikan thought.

"Morning Ruka-pyon"

The said boy then looked at her, "Good Morning too Mikan-chan"

'Well, at least me and Ruka are in good terms,' Mikan thought happily then looked at Natsume

'Who cares about that stupid, perverted, vile, heartless jerk!' as she angrily averted her gaze then she saw Koko looking at her.

"Why do you think Natsume's heartless, Mikan-chan?" he stated so loudly, which made everyone look at him and her. Heck, he was at the other side of the room!

This made Mikan blush crimson red, and made Natsume and Ruka look at her

'She really doesn't know anything, Imai's right that baka's a baka' Natsume thought

"She really doesn't know anything, Imai's right that baka's a baka, what do you mean Natsume-kun?" Koko innocently stated which made Natsume look at him

"Tsk, let's go Ruka"

"Right"

"Natsume, Ruka!" Mikan shouted, trying to catch the two lads

'I want to know, why…' Mikan thought

"Go away already, you're a nuisance" Natsume stated coldly

"…"

As if on cue the bell rang,

"I'm sorry" Koko stated nearing an almost crying Mikan,

"It's alright…"

Koko sweat dropped 'She's really a Baka'

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**WITH HOTARU (In her Lab)**

"Alright, now to test …" she states in no one in particular

She then drops a droplet of water in the drink of a cat and a mouse, and then leaved the two in one cage.

**WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT**

**WIND WIND WIND**

Hotaru's eyes shows excitement,

MEOOWWWW!!!!! Ekekekekekekeke!!!!

The cat and mouse fights, which left Hotaru crestfallen.

'Baka, what baka did you drink?'

Until she realized, a cat and mouse wouldn't work because they are two different animals.

'I'm such a genius'

She then went out of her lab and went to Sumire

"Oist, Permy, you look tired want a drink" Hotaru stated with evil eyes glistening.

While Sumire (Permy) wo was obviously tired of jogging, didn't comply.

"hmmm! Hotaru-san that was a great drink, I remember it tastes exactly like what I drank when I was in some freak show starring Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka hahaha" Permy stated, remembering that a girl requested to make Natsume and Ruka do the Macarena and Chicken Dance. (XD)

Hotaru just sweat dropped, 'Maybe I was wrong, only one person to help me. Baka, you should be thankful I consider you my bestfriend'

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**RUKA AND NATSUME…**

"Natsume, are you alright?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, that pesky girl is just a bother" Natsume stated calmly, while reading his manga.

Right now they were sitting in one of the branches of a tree.

"Ruka, you can go back, Jinno is –"

"No I'll stay here"

"…"

"Oist…boycotting are we?"

The two lads looked down and saw none other than Imai Hotaru.

"What do you want Imai?" Natsume asked

"I want to show you something, Hyuuga"

Ruka feeling the dark aura emitting from the two people decided to intervene

"What is it Hotaru-san?"

Hotaru then smirked "150,000 rabbits first"

**WIND WIND WIND**

"What if we don't want?" a cold voice replied.

'Tsk, she's the one who made the potion POLKA drank'

"Oh Really?" Hotaru then smirked.

"…"

"What is it?" Ruka intervened once again. 'These two make me nuts!' Ruka thought

"It concerns a brown haired girl, with brown hazel eyes" Hotaru stated as her smirked grew wider

'Mikan!'

'More rabbits'

"Tsk, " Natsume then jumped down the tree, Ruka following suit.

"Stop" Hotaru smirked

"300,000 rabbits."

The two boys went pale, 'what? She said 150,000'

"150,000 was the primitive, but you made me wait and explain then compute"

'Rabbit-freak'

"Fine!" the two lads replied.

* * *

_** Tell me if you like it....**_

_**thanks **_

_**REIEWS**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**v **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back**

**Just remind yo I DON NOT OWN GA, okay?**

**And sorry for my late update**

**Thanks for the "STORY ALERT" but I hope you'll have time to review**** .**

* * *

"_Stop" Hotaru smirked_

"_300,000 rabbits."_

_The two boys went pale, 'what? She said 150,000'_

"_150,000 was the primitive, but you made me wait and explain then compute"_

'_Rabbit-freak'_

"_Fine!" the two lads replied._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**I REALIZED SOMETHING: What is to hide?**

* * *

**HOTARU'S LAB**

"Imai-san what are we exactly doing here ….?" A suspicious Ruka asked

"hn, just wait and see"

'I'm not going to waste 300,000 rabbit, if this is just shi-' Natsume's thoughts were cut off when a flat screen TV was in front of them

**SCREEN**

(The two lads saw Mikan lying in her bed)

"**I wonder what I did to make Natsume and Ruka like that…" **

( Instantly the eyes of the two lads softened)

"**You, you're my problem. Go away already"**

( Natsume had his eyes wide, hearing those words….

"She must be remembering what happened in the cafeteria" he murmured)

"**I'm his problem, I should go away"**

(As she stated those words, they saw a tear fell from her face, instantly his bestfriend and what he refers to as 'rabbit-freak' looked at him.)

"Maybe I' am, "

"And maybe I should…"

**END**

A pang in the chest had hit him _**hard**_; he can feel the intense stare the two were giving him. He felt, guilt building inside of him. He feels as though he committed the worst crime, a crime where he thought was an act of defense for him. A barrier which he thought would protect him, _from falling_.

But it ended up a BIG DAMN CRIME, a big offense he has to face.

'I'm so stupid.' He thought

The two beings that were in the same room with him just can't help but pity the fire caster before them.

Natsume was already nearing his limit, his emotions were always stressing him ever since he witnessed her drink 'it'. He concealed it so no one can see his affected; no one will look past what he hides.

But everything was just a fraud, fake!

"I don't know, what to say anymore…"

"Natsu-"

"Should I be happy, that she's alright?"

**SLAP**

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Imai-san" Ruka just can't believe what he is seeing,

Imai Hotaru, the calm and titled ICE QUEEN, just slapped _the Hyuuga Natsume_

'She really does care for her bestfriend' Ruka thought

"**YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID EGO! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR HER THAT SHE'S ALRIGHT! IF YOU'RE A TRUE FRIEND TO MIKAN YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY, NOT QUESTIONING YOURSELF ESPECIALLY US IF YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY OR NOT UNLESS YOU HATE HER OR THE FACT THAT YOU'RE JUST DENYING SOMETHING!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**LATER THAT NIGHT…(sleep time)**

**NATSUME'S POV**

'Am I hiding something?'

(Hyuuga Natsume was right now in his king sized bed, recalling on what had happened,)

"_YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID EGO! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR HER THAT SHE'S ALRIGHT! IF YOU'RE A TRUE FRIEND TO MIKAN YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY, NOT QUESTIONING YOURSELF ESPECIALLY US IF YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY OR NOT UNLESS YOU HATE HER OR THE FACT THAT YOU'RE JUST DENYING SOMETHING!"_

Should I really be happy for her, that she wasn't affected by the drink?

Or

Should I feel sad about it?

Come to think of it, there aren't any reasons for me to be sad at all, nor should I be angry from the beginning.

She's just Mikan, sure I became closely attach to her and took a liking of her ever since she rescued and risk her 'everything' when I was abducted by REO

But ARGHHH

I can't understand!

_**YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID EGO!**_

Tsk, Imai's right.

Should I really feel angry, sad or bad about everything that has happened?

"_You, you're my problem. Go away already"_

I did said awful things to her

"_Go away already, you're a nuisance"_

Remembering what I said earlier in the class makes me even worse

THIS IS JUST AN INFATUATION…nothing more nothing less..

But why is it that I feel like shit now. I've never felt this way before.

To be honest I feel happy and guilty, is that right?

I feel guilty because I said those mean things to her,

On the other hand

I feel happy because she's unaffected of what she drank, but _it's just an infatuation_, I'll soon get over it.

But thinking about happiness and her makes me want to jump up high, smile all day long, and thinking about her makes my worries go away instantly.

But ever since I and everyone else saw her drank that potion I felt as if a part of me shattered into pieces and I lost hope.

A crying Mikan then flashed before me

Is it because I'm just scared to admit it?

Am I really hiding it?

Am I really denying it?

Denying the fact that

-

-

-

-

"_I'm starting to fall in love … with her"_

-

-

-

-

Because I'm scared?

-

-

-

-

-

-

I smirked of what my genius mind thought of a conclusion.

I smirked at how my brain works

I smirked at what Imai made me see

I smirked at my almost breakdown when I was in Imai's lab

I smirked at Mikan as her image flashed before me

-

-

-

And I smirked wider as what will happen tomorrow.

-

-

-

**After all I Hyuuga Natsume realized something, **

**And there's no hiding or denying it**

**After all **_**what is to hide?**_

_**That I fell in love with POLKA**_

* * *

_** SHORT CHAPPY NEH?**_

_**I'm really busy but I'll try to update and atleast finish this fic ^^**_

_**Please do review,**_

_**and you can give me suggestions...**_

_**THanks a bunch**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE **_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**v **_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**IF I DID, SEASON TWO WILL BE OUT IN NO TIME :((**

**WELL READ AND REVIW PLEASE **

* * *

_After all what is to hide?_

_That I fell in love with POLKA_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**WHO'S THE BAKA NOW?**

* * *

"Morning class!" Narumi stated

"Good morning Narumi-sensei" the students replied… with boredom

'Ennui...' Narumi thought

Obviously the class was bored, nothing to entertain them.

They were quiet; Hotaru was busy upgrading her new invention. Mikan was lazily looking at the window while the others were busily doing nothing.

Narumi sweat dropped, until the door opened,

The majority thought it was Natsume and or Ruka, but to their dismay it wasn't

"Narumi-sensei, there's an emergency meeting, and the students are told to attend to their respective groups"

"I see, well you've heard what he said, uhh…" he was clearly lost for words, this was really new

"ta-ta" he stated and run past the announcer and ended up dragging him.

Every student stood up, Hotaru, Anna and Koko glanced at Mikan, but ended up seeing an empty spot,

"Mikan-chan…" Yuu stated the three beings that looked at the empty spot, glanced at Yuu and looked at where he was looking.

Mikan was by the door, her bangs covering her eyes

'He does hate me…I'm really a nuisance'

"Oi, Mikan-chan, let's go?" Anna stated

Mikan just nodded her head in reply.

'Hyuuga, where the hell are you?' Hotaru thought

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SOMEWHERE…….

"Natsume are you sure about this?"

"Ruka, I heard there's a meeting for –"

"I know, but are you sure about this?"

"Hn, yeah, besides this is the only way"

"Yes, but—"

**PUSH **

Natsume pushed Ruka to the ground,

"They're waiting for you…"

"Alright, just call me if anything happened."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LATENT CLASS…

"Mikan-chan…" a middle school lad with a star on his left cheek stated

"Tsubasa-sempai…!" Mikan ran towards him and hugged him

"It's alright…"

Everyone was looking at the scene,

"What exactly happened?" Tsubasa stated and looked at the people behind Mikan

'oh no…'

After all Mikan is Tsubasa Andou's favorite Kohai, and there for he asks for an explanation, well more like demanded

**SIGH**

"I'll explain…"

Everyone looked at the source and was completely shocked to see who it was,

"Ruka…"

"Two days ago, Hotaru, Anna and Mikan made an anti-love, so that the fan girls would stop chasing us around"

'I'm sorry Natsume but I can't just leave you with all the work, after all...' Ruka's thoughts were cut off when

"Don't tell me she drank it?" Tsubasa asked, twitching while still supporting a recovering-from-tears Mikan.

"…"

".."

"…"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes,"

"Ruka, I thought you were going to your class?"

"Nah, I think I might give Natsume some help"

Hearing the name Natsume, Mikan's head shot up bumping her sempai's chin

'Ouch, this girl, hit's hard' he stated rubbing his chin

"Ruka, Ruka-pyon, what did I ever do to offend you and Natsume? Tell him I'm sorry alrea—"

Mikan was cut off when Ruka wiped a tear from her eyes,

"Don't worry Mikan-chan,"

'Natsume, you sure are a lucky guy…'

Tsubasa, and everyone knows of Ruka and Natsume's crush on her, but the poor girl is just so dense.

Seeing the lovely scene of Ruka comforting Mikan, Tsubasa slipped near Hotaru and the others,

"I believe there's more to what I think…" Tsubasa stated and a smirk on Hotaru's face appeared

"You're not as slow as your Kohai sempai"

Everybody sweat dropped

"Well, she seems to be affected of Natsume's actions, and that's not the effects of a real anti-love potion...unless you made a fake one…"

Alright that hit the spot, Hotaru clearly doesn't like fake, she doesn't like people thinking of her work as fake.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"So your saying my work is fake?" Hotaru stated glaring

"No..its –"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKABAKA BAKA BAKA BAKABAKA BAKA BAKA BAKABAKA BAKA BAKA BAKABAKaBAKA BAKA BAKABAKA BAKA BAKA BAKABAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"To think I used it on someone whom I thought was smart"

"Imai-san, let's just ask Mikan what she really did drink…" Tsubasa suggested, getting up from all the pain he got from the "freaky inventor"

-

-

-

-

-

-

WIND WIND WIND WIND WIND

-

-

-

-

-

-

'Why haven't we thought of that'

-

-

-

-

-

This must be Karma...

-

-

-

-

Who's the baka now?

Everyone thought as they pointed at themselves

-

-

-

-

"Mikan-chan, when you drank the potion what did you feel?" this time it was Anna's time to ask

Everyone's gazes were on her

"Nothing actually, but I don't remember drinking it…"

Everybody sweat dropped, she's really clueless

"She's telling the truth…" Koko stated

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!!?"

Everyone looked at Koko,

"eh? Eh?"

"Koko, is it really true?"

"Yah, "

"Then …"

**FLASH BACK**

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"_Mou Hotaru! What did I do?" Mikan stated kneeling on the ground_

"_For being a baka, baka" Hotaru said bluntly_

"_I'm not a baka you know…" Mikan stated as she went near the table and took a glass to drink._

_Everyone went pale even Natsume, everyone had their eyes widened and only one thing went in their heads_

'_uh-oh'_

"_And I sometimes wonder why you call me baka…" Mikan continued after finishing what she was 'drinking'._

"_You really are a baka, you know…" Hotaru stated._

"_There you –"_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"_Eh?? What was that for?"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Then what did she drink??"

"Huh? You mean two days before when we got rid of Ruka-pyon and Natsume's fan girls?"

Everyone nodded

"Well …"

* * *

** What did Mikan drink? Where's Natsume and what is he up to?****  
**

**I guess we'll just find out in the next chapter**

**  
****  
****Again I had a short chappy, like I said I'm extremely busy.**

**But I'll try to update as soon as Possible**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V **


End file.
